


Fool Me Twice

by Eillac



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breakup, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eillac/pseuds/Eillac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is surprised when Tony screws up again. After all, it's what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Twice

The sex was never a problem with them. In bed, Tony and Pepper were fucking fantastic. It was afterwards, when Pepper had a plane to catch and Tony was drawn back into the shop, without so much as a parting kiss between them. If they were lucky they managed to grab dinner at some ridiculously expensive restaurant in whatever city they had managed to meet in.  
So, they’d fuck and then Pepper would go back to running Tony’s company and cleaning up Tony’s messes, and Tony would drink and work and if he occasionally fucked a supermodel then what was the harm? Because he was Iron Man, impenetrable, invincible. He was Tony Stark, and fucking up was okay because he’d just flash a grin and order Pepper a half a million dollar necklace that wasn’t her style.  
And through all of that, Pepper stayed by his side. She called him whenever she could, made sure from a few thousand miles away he still was getting regular meals and sleep and changes of clothes. She never mentioned to him the stories in the tabloids, and he knew she saw them all. The pictures of him stumbling to the car with lipstick smeared on his collar.  
No, that wasn’t the breaking point.  
That came when Pepper walked into Tony’s bedroom after a last minute red eye from Paris, and saw him on the floor, blood seeping into the carpet, armor half off.  
She met his eyes, calmly told JARVIS to call the paramedics, and used her Dior jacket to stop the bleeding. She stayed with him until he was taken into the OR and a doctor pulled her to the side hours later and told her to go home. She looked down at the dried blood on her hands, and left the hospital, instructing the driver to go back to the airport.


End file.
